Trial
'Trial '''is the 12th episode of Season 3. Plot The episode starts out with Edward, Diesel, Adam and Peter at Brendam, where Adam explains that if another World War would start anywhere, it would be in not Europe, but Asia. Suddenly, Joey, Eliza and Lenny arrive for official business and an arrest warrant for war crimes. Adam is certain they have come for him, until Joey relays the charges: # for violation of the Geneva Convention # for the destruction of vital civilian infrastructure # for the deliberate targeting and mass murder of non-combatants and reveal they have come for Peter, much to the surprise and shock of the others. That evening, Edward tells Thomas, Henry, Gordon and Douglas about what had happened. Everyone is confused and outraged about it. Henry wonders if Joey has going crazy, while both Gordon and Douglas agree that the idea of Peter committing a war crime is ridiculous. Throughout the discussion, Thomas is strangely quite. Edward notices and asks the blue E2 if he knows something. Thomas tries to pass it off as being worried about Peter. But under Edward's stern questioning, Thomas reluctantly admits he might know the time frame in which Peter committed the crime: A few days after Lily was killed, Thomas had been instructed to assemble a goods train for delivery to an American regiment, which Peter did so and didn't return until the following morning, being very upset. Thomas recalls asking him what was wrong and Peter didn't want to talk about it. He believed he was still sad about Lily. Gordon is now convinced of Peter's guilt, while Douglas decides to put his faith in Peter and the judicial system and refuses to believe he did a war crime until he hears otherwise. However, both Henry and Edward have their doubts. We then get a flashback to Western Germany in 1945. Peter arrived at the American regiment and met up with Porter, and mentioned "There's something oddly satisfying about revenge." Then, a soldier informed Peter that they needed his help because a company of marines had launched an attack on an occupied village an hour earlier and that they needed artillery support, and Peter was to go to the observation post to direct the attack and to take a big gun with him. Soon, Peter was ready to fire, when the lieutenant informed him that they lost contact with the marines. Then a Jeep arrived with a Corporal explaining to the Lieutenant that the Germans had garrisoned the town hospital, which had civilians in it. The Lieutenant decided to establish a perimeter around the hospital and wait, and informed Peter that they couldn't move any further until taking the town, which was crucial if to move on Berlin. Both Peter and his driver were frustrated by the Nazis' move. Full of anger, Peter impulsively and recklessly went ahead and fired the artillery shell into hospital! As the sound of the shell demolishing the hospital is heard, the screen fades to black, to reveal Peter alone in police custody in Barrow-in-Furness. The Fat Controller arrives with Andrew Hodges who is set to defend them. Peter is about to ask if it was he who leaked Sir Topham Hatt's plans for BR to the press, but the controller stifles him from doing so. Hodges asks Sir Topham to leave and turns to face Peter. He assures the 8F that he had nothing to do with the incident, telling him so as in order for them to work together, they have to trust one another. He then gets down to business explaining that the charges against Peter are quite severe, the charge of killing the civilians in the hospital being the most difficult to refute (he reveals that there are 19 counts linked to the charge). He and Peter agree to fight the charges, as Peter being a soldier deserves his day in court. After a few weeks as the court, and Peter and Hodges build up their cases, Peter is brought before the court of the United Nations before a panel of international judges. Mr. Gustav takes the stand as prosecutor, and Mr. Hodges as Peter's defense. The engines are unable to attend, as they still have to run the railway, but they listen to his trial over the radio at stations and yards. The judge calls the trial to order, and before Mr. Gustav makes his statement, Mr. Hodges moves to dismiss the whole trial, starting with the charge of destruction of vital civilian infrastructure. Mr. Hodges cites the fact that the German army occupied the hospital and turned it into a military target, stating that the Geneva convention makes this prone to the pitfalls of battle. The judges deliberate, and with no evidence to refute this fact, the charge is dropped. However, Mr. Hodges fails to get the other charges dropped, due to the fact that civilian casualties were incurred. Both Peter and Mr. Hodges are disappointed, but relieved since it softened the blow. Testimonies are made by Dr. Eichmann, a doctor at the hospital, and Mrs. Fischer, a patient whose son was killed in the blast. Mrs. Fischer's testimony cuts deep as she explains how her husband had been taken by the SS for protesting the treatment of the Jews, and expresses how she sees no difference between them, and Peter who caused her son's death. Back at Barrow, Peter expresses his concern over Mrs. Fischer's testimony and how she sees him as being no different that the SS. Mr. Hodges assures him that there is a difference: he feels shame for killing innocent people. Peter then expresses skepticism over Mr. Hodges' strategy, fearing it would make him sound like a war criminal. Mr. Hodges explains that they must address his actions on their terms, otherwise they will have no control over the line of questioning. Peter also objects to using Mr. Zorro as a witness as he is still sick from cancer. He feels Mr. Hodges is exploiting him. But Mr. Hodges assures him that Mr. Zorro is aware that they're using his condition to benefit their case, and reminds him that he approached them to give testimony. Peter still feels uncomfortable about it, to which Mr. Hodges replies it means he has a conscience, and that they will highlight it in his testimony. The next day, Mr. Zorro gives his statement at the court, confessing to his shady past, and his corrupting influence of the other engines. He commends Peter on staying above it and never stooping to his level. He also denies thinking that Peter was capable of a war crime, but as a soldier, he could understand the impulse, after what he went through in World War I. With no redirect, the court recesses until the next morning. The court clears out, and Mr. Zorro walks away without a word to Peter. The 8F asks Mr. Hodges why the prosecution didn't ask him any questions. Mr. Hodges explains that since he owned up to his wrongful past, it robbed them of the chance to do so. Peter wonders if that will happen to him tomorrow, to which Mr. Hodges assures him it might. He advises him to be confident, but not overly confident. The next day, it is Peter's time to take the stand. Mr. Hodges asks him directly if he fired a shell at Eisenmar hospital, to which Peter admits he did. When asked why, Peter states he was angry because the Germans were using the hospital as a military target, that they were using it to shoot off Britain's allies, and that after everything they had done, they had the audacity to use sick people as human shields. However, he admits he was also angry at the Germans for the deaths of Colin and Lily, the former engine having been destroyed in the Blitz, and Lily being blown up by an unexplored shell to sacrifice herself for Henry. He admits he wanted to make the enemy suffer. He also cites the horrors of Bolbrick as further motivation for his decision, stating that their only wrongdoing was not fitting the Nazi's "perverted image for humanity". When asked why he fired upon the hospital while giving little regard for the welfare of the people inside, Peter cannot say, only that he wanted to take it back as soon as he fired, and expresses deep regret over what he did. As Mr. Hodges' questions are at an end, Mr. Gustav takes the stand, asking him questions about Adam and the rest of his platoon. Mr. Hodges objects but is overruled by the judge, stating that Peter introduced his platoon. Mr. Gustav's questioning becomes more intense, with him asking about Adam killing the POWs, and Mr. Zorro instructing his engines to kill innocent people, the latter of which Peter firmly denies. Sensing Peter's growing discomfort, Mr. Hodges objects to no avail. Mr. Gustav then becomes harsher with Peter, pressing him about his actions leading up to his crime, over Hodges' objection. Finally, he insinuates that Peter cared less about who was in the hospital when he shelled it, and that they were all "faceless Nazis" to him, who may have helped with the German war effort, and were all "unfit to live" in his eyes. At this, Peter's demeanor changes and he goes into a tirade against Germany, chiding its people for their blind devotion to Hitler, and accuses the civilians of having aided in the German war effort, before cursing out Germany and all of its people. At this, the court goes silent. Mr. Hodges and Mr. Gustav both look at him in shock before walking away, as Peter realizes what he's said. Back home, the engines are dismayed at what they've heard. The next day, the court reconvenes. Peter has agreed to a plea deal. He pleads guilty, and is found as such, on all charges. In mitigation and aggravation of sentence, the court sentences Peter to 15 years in Railgate prison. For Edward hearing that verdict was a gut-wrenching experience. He also laments how neither he or the other engines were able to bid him farewell, as he was promptly escorted to Railgate. Shunted into its deepest siding, he would remain imprisoned for 15 years. While he expresses sadness over his sentence, he contends that to this day, he honestly can't say the punishment was wrong, and asks the audience if they feel the same... Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Douglas * Diesel * Adam * Peter * Joey * Porter * Mr. Zorro * The Fat Controller * Peter's Driver * Andrew Hodges * 3 Judges * Mr Gustav * Dr Eichmann * Mrs Fisher * U.S Army Leftenant * U.S Army Corporal * Eliza ''(does not speak) * Lenny (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Donald (cameo) * Eric (cameo) * Whiff (cameo) * Peckett (cameo) * Colin (mentioned) * Lily (mentioned) Quotes Joey: "For violation of the Geneva convention, for the destruction of vital civilian infrastructure, for the intentional targeting and mass-murder of non-combatants, you are hereby placed under arrest for crimes against humanity. We need you to uncouple at once and come with us...Peter." Edward, Diesel and Adam (respectively, in shock): "What?!" Peter (to Porter): "There's something oddly satisfying about revenge." * Mr. Zorro (speaking in Peter's defense): "I make no secret of the fact I was a rather shady character back during the days of the big four. I was so devoted to thwarting the competition, it lead me to do some pretty stupid things. And I dragged some of my engines down with me. Peter was the only one who stood above this. He never stooped to my level. He is kind, hard-working, and dedicated." * Edward (the last line of the episode): "While I didn't much like the idea of a friend languishing in (Railgate) for so long, to this day, I honestly can't say the punishment was wrong. Can you?" Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Porter. * This episode marks the return of Anthony Hodges and Mr Zorro. * This is the second episode where the majority of the rudiment is focused on human characters, the first being Controller. * At 29:25, this is one of the longest episodes of Stories of Sodor so far. * References to Goods, Blitz and Atrocity are made. * Douglas states that there was never a time where Peter could have committed a war crime because there was always an engine with him but this is wrong because in Espionage he was alone delivering a train of petrol to another fort in Africa. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes uploaded in May Category:The Stories Of Sodor